New Beginning
by Ranekaera
Summary: SEQUAL TO Accidentally onPurpose! DO NOT READ if you havn't read that! A strange alien hybrid has been abandoned on Earth to be found byDual, Maize and the others, but no one knows her destiny is too great for her to stay... will friendships prevail?
1. For the better

Well, you asked for it, and so you shall receive it!! A SEQUAL!!

For a picture of Dual, type this in the address boxy thing: w w w dot saoirseranekaera dot deviantart dot com/art/mystery-OC-98662490

I don't have much of a plot yet, since my big space battle idea was… wait a minute…. I'm getting an idea…. Hmm….. Yeeeeeessss….. eeeexcellent.

To see L-Aora-Kianna, or Mish, type THIS thingy in the URL box: w w w dot saoirseranekaera dot deviantart dot com/art/Escape-98376356

Another space battle thingy!! WOOO!!

Okay, so my last story left off. Chi was killed, the war ended, Mona and Joanna were hailed as heroes and are now both close advisors to Tallest Red and Purple. Mona had a smeet all her own with one light blue eye and one all Tallest Red's.

But this story won't start off with Dual, although eventually, it'll be from his POV when he's old enough…

PLEASE REVIEW!! And DON'T read this if you haven't read "accidentally on purpose"!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

VORTIAN YEAR: 25060

TEMPERATURE: 48.6 DEGREES FAHRENHEIT

EARTH YEAR: 1987

LOCATION: VORT LABS INC., PLANET VORT

A thin, piercing cry broke the silence and the tension as Vort scientists and geneticists gathered around the little test tube. It cast a warm, green yellow glow on all of them. Some took notes, others stared rapturously, others clapped and cheered.

Their experiment was finally a success!

As soon as the project was fully grown and trained in Vortian combat… she could end this war between Vort and Irk once and for all.

For now, she was far too weak and unstable to leave the confines of the laboratory, even to go to the training facilities.

Her head was extremely large for a baby Vortian and her horns were overlong, disjointed and turned into a tight curl just past her jaw bone. Rather than dark grey, these ultra-sensory horns were a charcoal black, resembling Irken antennae in a way. When touched, she recoiled and whimpered again. Her skin was slick with the life-sustaining fluid from the tank in which she was grown but a mottled green color. She was not gray or lavender- colored. In matters of flesh, she looked Irken. Her large eyes, too, were Irken, a bright, fiery orangey-yellow color. Most Vortian eyes were green or purple.

She had the same inverted knees and lithe figure of a Vortian but instead of ending in points, her ankles were attached to three-clawed-toes feet larger than her head and vastly disproportionate to the rest of her body.

All told, if standing, she would be only half a foot tall. Tiny.

They attempted to cloth her but she gave a high, piercing shriek, terrified of everything around her. She wasn't used to life on the outside yet, and the combination of Irken and Vortian genes mixed together into this one, tiny creature were unknown. The combination of DNA might have made her unstable.

She got unsteadily to her feet, wobbled a bit, stumbled on one leg and steadied heself with her enormous three-clawed feet. The head scientist in charge noted that at the ankles, her flesh turned more of a gray-green and her feet were a good, solid Vortian gray. She was tri-colored.

She looked up at them all, giants, compared to her, and cocked her head quizzically.

"What shall we call her?"

The head scientist looked up and thought for a moment. The experiment was a hybrid, a true feat of genetic and DNA engineering technology. No one had ever done it before. Yet here she stood, as real as any of them. She needed a unique name. Irken and Vortian.

"L-Aora-Kianna," he replied, thinking it up on the spot. Aora had been the name of an Irken girl he had chatted with before Vort was conquered. Kianna was a variation of the Vortian name Kiahn, which was typically male… but the child didn't know that. The L was merely to designate her as a Vortian –Irken hybrid… a Vortken, if you would.

The girl sniffed at the articles of clothing on he ground before her, a typical Vortian outfit of jumper that ended at her knees and a patch on the breast signifying that she was only newborn.

Suddenly, the ship was jolted onto its side and the baby went flying. She gave a frightened shriek and began to cry and was immediately set-upon by one of the very few female scientists. The males and females were different only in that the females had very small remnants of breasts. Vortians were once mammalian, but no more- evolution was still taking its course.

"What's happening?" Lard-Narr demanded.

Warning lights were flashing and an alarm was sounding.

"We're being attacked!!" replied the female who had grabbed the baby. L-Aora was wailing loudly by now.

As suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

Lard-Narr got to his feet and dusted himself off. He gently took the newborn experiment from the female scientist and made a decision. The child was still far too young and too small to be involved in this war.

He would take her to an uncivilized planet of gentle beings, for the most part and leave her there to be raised away from it all. When the time came… _she_ would hail _them_ down.

Immediately, he took a Vort cruiser down to the nearby planet's surface and decided on a cheery-looking field of tan-colored grasses. He left her in a small clearing of the stuff and attached an Irken PAK to her spinal cord. She gave another plaintive cry of pain as the wires inside it made a thick, loud CRUNCH followed by various slurping sounds, as the PAK took hold on the infant. She looked around in wonder at the strange machine and the weight of her head caused her to fall down. She giggled cutely and tried again with the same result.

Loathe though he was to leave the infant abandoned almost as soon as she had been deemed a success, Lard-Narr turned…

And flew back into space on his Vort ship, leaving L-Aora-Kianna behind on Earth.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile, while a strange baby was being left behind in a field many, many miles away, Mona and Red had quickly gotten a routine together for Dual, their infant smeet. He had all the motor functions, intelligence and coordinations of any newborn smeet… with one simple difference. He still acted like a smeet. And it was no different when it came to his older sister Maize.

When she wasn't looking, he'd tug and pull at her crooked antennae, eliciting screams of outrage from the slightly older girl and then a wild chase through Mona's house afterwards. She would have GIR split them up, at this point. He was much more obedient now that Red had replaced lost of his useless brain with proper SIR unit parts, although he still had lapses of GIR-like stupidity.

"Dual, leave your sister alone!!" Mona scolded.

Dual would have none of it. He knew he was different, sure. His eyes were mismatched and it was obvious to everyone on the planet whose smeet he was. He was the son of Almighty Tallest Red and the other laboratory, military-born smeets knew this. They made it tough on him. True, the smeets here were allowed to be trained and drilled on the planet's surface rather than underground as was customary on Irk, but what of it? They still gave him a hard time. They pulled his antennae, which were normal in every aspect except for an extra barbed kink just below the tips, and they made fun of his mother most of all. He and Maize were the only two smeets alive who knew their genetic parents.

They called him Leper and Hybrid and all sorts of other horrible things. Being one of the Elite Commanders, his mother Mona would have the smeets demoted if she ever found out, which was why he stayed silent.

For the most part.

It was still fun sometimes, though, to take out his frustration on his older sister Maize. Maize was no an Irken Invader, although still very young, too young on Irk. She had proven herself more than capable, however, in the war for control of Earth nearly seven months ago now and the control brains had promoted her.

Tallest Red, meanwhile, was usually on board the Massive or patrolling the planet's surface.

The dead from the war had all been buried under the ground, as was the human's custom with heir dead, but Chi's body had been flung unceremoniously into Lake Michigan, bound with chains and weighted with a cinderblock. No one cared to give her a memorial.

He had made the cabin out by the lake his personal getaway place, when he wanted to be alone and think. The past battle there marred it not a bit.

Dual was doing fine. He was a little mischevious and obnoxious even for a smeet, and he supposed that was how human boys acted at the age of around five years. From all he'd seen of the slave drones here, giving tours of places like the Great Lakes and the Grand Canyon , their children acted just the same.

Still, it was odd. He was the first Tallest in known Irken history to have fathered not one smeet but two, no matter the differences in which they'd been born. Tallest DNA, although stored in the databases, was not allowed to be circulated in the cloning facilities.

Purple's hand had healed nicely, although he only had one finger now. He was allowed not to wear a communications bracelet on that one arm because of his injury, and a long, ugly scar traced the wound and reminded them all of what had done it.

It had not diminished his voracity for nachos, donuts and any other snack food he could get his claws on.

At the moment, Red was on a break. He sat on the roof of Mona's home and watched the sun go down. It never grew old for him. First the blue turned to a dusky velvet purple color, and once the sun went away beyond the horizon, a great flood of pinks, reds, oranges and yellows bloomed and bled across the sky. Nothing could compete.

MEANWHILE….

L-Aora-Kianna had no inkling of who, what or where she was. It had long since gotten dark, but she wasn't afraid. She could see reasonably well with her eyes and calmly toddled around the open field, a strange, thick metal bracelet jangling around one ankle.

By morning, she would be found, marveled over, pinched and prodded and finally taken in.

She had no idea of the destiny that had been chosen for her before she was even born. Had no idea that as soon as she was old enough to build her own spaceship, she would meet the rulers of the Irken Empire. She had no idea that she was special or even from outer space. Right now, she was just content to be.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Catching up

CHAPTER TWO!! WOOOOOO!!

I got a great idea from a friend of mine, and so here I go! ONWARDS!

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The couple who took the alien baby into their home were a married couple, Lavender and Henry. They were both entomologists and so their house was covered in pictures bugs, butterflies, spiders (Even though they were technically arachnids) and such. Their son's room, however, was decorated in trucks. He loved vehicles.

He was already five years old.

"We can't take it in and that's that, Lav!" Henry whispered. Chris was asleep and they didn't want to wake him up.

"But look at it, Hank! It's too little! It'd die! And what if whatever dropped her here comes back for it and it's died??" Lavender insisted. She had long, thick, very curly blonde hair and was thin, while her husband was a little taller, thickset and had gray hair. They were both in their early 30's.

Henry put both hands to his temples and looked again at the little alien creature. It blinked at him and tilted its head to the side and out of nowhere, something darted out from behind its back and laid a metal claw on his head.

"Ahh get it off me! It's gonna suck out my brain!!" he screamed.

There was a thump from Chris's room as he fell out of bed.

The metal claw began to gently rub his head and little by little, the headache he had was going away. The little alien giggled cutely and smiled, revealing two startling rows of razor sharp little teeth.

"I make you better!"

Lavender dropped the baby in shock and it fell only to catch itself with four metal rods from the little silver machine on its back. It landed on the floor unharmed and giggled again.

"It talks??"

The alien looked up at them both, now completely serious.

Henry crouched down and held out his hand, which bore a long, shallow scratch from the cat. The baby looked at it for a moment… at least he thought it looked at it. It's enormous orange-red-yellow eyes had no discernable pupil or iris so he couldn't be sure. Its eyes resembled insect eyes, actually, but there were no visible facets...

He was startled out of his close up examination when the baby said something else.

Its voice was high pitched and very baby-like but unmistakably female.

"What's my name?"

Henry, his mind made up for the better, looked up at his wife, who shrugged.

He looked back at the little alien girl and noticed the bracelet just behind the inverted knee and above the ankle. He touched it; it was cool under his fingers and about an inch thick all the way around. There were strange markings on it, alien writings… they resembled little chips and chinks in the metal, as if it had all been a mistake. He looked for a groove to open it; he found none.

Since he couldn't read the writing on her bracelet he made up an exotic, alien sounding name on the spot.

"Mish?" he suggested.

L- Aora smiled toothily and got to her feet unsteadily. She stood just like a bird or a dinosaur, her feet three times larger than her head, which was already large in comparison with her little body. She wore no clothes and had no outward distinguishing marks. No genitalea, no nothing except two very small dark spots of skin on her chest.

He snapped his fingers and went back into the sewing room and grabbed one of Chris's old wetsuit tops. It was far too big on him and would be big on the alien but it had a zipper. He also grabbed a diaper left over from when Chris was a baby.

He came back out into the living room to find Mish and his wife sitting at the table. He pulled the wetsuit-type surfer shirt with the zipper and no sleeves over her head, being careful of the horns so he didn't poke himself. To his surprise, they were warm and felt oddly like insect les- hard enough to withstand impact but flexible, like antennae.

Next he had his wife put on the diaper which turned out to be a size too big on the alien. She was smaller than any human baby.

Now she looked alright.

But what to do with her?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dual sat next to his father on top of The Massive's left snack pod and snacked on nachos with him. Even though all civilian irkens were trained in military combat, he had decided yesterday he didn't want to fight. After all the horror stories Maize had told him… he wasn't so sure.

Tallest Red hadn't said anything, only re-encoded his PAK as a civilian. He chose to wear dark red and gray outfits, to signify to all who saw him who his father was. Red didn't notice.

"Hey Tallest?"

Red looked down and saw Dual watching him.

"You can call me Red, little smeet, it's fine," he said, shoving a donut into his mouth.

"Why wasn't I born in a smeetery like everyone else?" he asked.

Red sighed and popped out of his Tallest biomech suit, revealing normal earth clothing beneath, a very thin red t shirt and black pants. He sometimes did this if he got sick of hovering everywhere.

"Your mother Mona was born human. She was human when I met her. A scientist named Rome mutated her a while back and she mutated into what she is now, mostly Irken… still some human. You're as much human as Maize is, you know. You just don't look it," explained Red.

Dual listened intently. He hadn't heard this part before. He had known his mother used to be human, but him? Part human?

"Oh. So my mother gave live birth to me because she still had her human organs?" he guessed.

Red nodded.

Dual was content again. He crammed a fistful of cheesy nachos into his mouth and munched on them until the sun went down. He often climbed onto the roof of the Massive for Earth years after that, to watch the sunset with his father.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Three years later…

Three years later, not much had changed. Earth was now entirely repopulated, by both humans, Irkens, strange, awkward-legged creatures called Vortians and all manner of different alien species. Mona tried to stick to the Irkens; she was less likely to be confused.

She stood in the kitchen of her human home (one of only a few hundred left alone when the Irkens took over) and watched the days goings-on. Maize was in the front yard playing a video game. She had grown quite a lot in the last three years, although she was still friendly, outgoing and a little immature. She was now nearly four feet tall, which, Red claimed was a good sign of Tallest genes in a full blooded Irken. Her almost-black tuft of hair had begun to turn a bright chestnut color, the same color as Mona's mother's hair.

As usual, many people in the new, brightly colored high-rises chose to sleep in, if they slept at all, and the sky was a pale blue, the color of Dual's right eye.

Speaking of Dual…

He came down the stairs three at a time and jumped to the carpet below. Zim2 gave him an annoyed look. He now lived with Mona, GIR, Maize, Joanna and Dual. The house was plenty spacious enough, so why not?

Dual hadn't changed much. His eyes were still odd colored but glittery and his antennae still had their extra barbed kink in them, but they had gotten longer, like he had gotten bigger. He was almost caught up to his older sister already and had taken to wearing any shade of black and, or, red to remind people of who his parents were. Anyone who saw his right blue eye knew right away who his mother was.

"Anything to eat, mom?" he asked.

Mona still wasn't used to being called "mom" in most part due to the fact that until recently, neither Maize nor Dual had called her anything but "Elite Commander", or "Mona".

Mona tilted the food in the pan onto a plate and had GIR take it to the table. She had made pancakes Earth style, the only way she knew how, and bacon.

On the way back to the stove to clean up, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and frowned; she wasn't used to seeing herself nearly full Irken. She kept her hair short now and her eyes weren't any different… a few months ago the control brains had decided to mark her as a commander for good. She had been strapped into a chair and made to lie still while a small machine scratched the Elite symbol into her forehead with an ultra-thin laser. It had hurt a bit and bled even more, but in the end, she had a bright red upside-down, half open triangle with a single dot in the opening.

Dual hopped up into a chair and Zim2 plopped two pancakes and two pieces of bacon onto his plate. Zim2 acted as a sort of confident/babysitter when Mona had duty and he never complained. She had asked him one cay why not; he had replied that as he respected the almighty Tallest, so he would respect her.

Maize put away her game and came inside to partake in food too. She had decided she liked Earth clothing and usually could be seen wearing any shade of purple, blue or black, and most of I was black. Joanna and Mona were both a big influence on her style of dress.

Speaking of Joanna…

She bounded into the room wearing her usual attire and sat down as well, munching on a piece of bacon. She had decided, once video games, harassing people and TV got boring, to volunteer for tour guides under the command of whichever slave driver controlled the humans. She went to work nearly every day, or merely whenever she felt like it and she never got bossed around once.

Things were going awesome, if Mona could have the benefit of an opinion. The planet had been cleaned up considerably; human cars no longer an on fossil fuels but electricity and all water was filtered now, not just water in more wealthy countries. Despite being slaves and having their planet colonized by aliens, the humans, for the most part, grinned and tolerated it. The children were not allowed to be slave driven until they were at least 17 years old, and until that point, the control brains decided that all human children born would learn the basics and have double-time of Earth History. To be a slave and a tour guide, one needed to know the cultural history of the place.

Mona herself had appealed to both the control brains and the Tallests that having more billboards and advertisements than buildings was bad for tourism. People wanted to see beauty and peace, not billboards and salesmen shoving adverts down their throats.

And so there were very few billboards, if any.

Of course, The Massive wasn't always on Earth. Red and Purple were always being called to outer space to help in other matters of the Armada and make public appearances on Irk. Dual had been begging to go with them more than a few times but both Mona and Red had said no. Red wasn't just Dual's father, he was also a Tallest; when he said no, it meant no.

Mona finished cleaning up and sat down at the table with her children, Joanna and Zim2. She helped herself to a few pieces of bacon and a pancake and ate with the rest of them.

It was a cold, clear October morning outside. Chi's Vort ship had long-since been turned into a combination museum (it was an old model) and Relic. It was abandoned right where it sat.

Red hovered into the kitchen, closely followed by Purple, who carried Red's now-full-grown cat Oreo. She had gotten fat.

"She's pregnant," said Mona dully, not looking up again.

They both stopped and gave each other a strange look.

"How did you know?" demanded Purple haugtily, his hands on his hips. He let the cat fall and she padded over to the table, waddling oddly.

"Because so is her mother," replied Mona, gesturing towards Oreo's mother, who was one very pregnant kitty.

"Man, these things breed worse than humans!" complained Red.

"They will, unchecked. Dogs and rodents, too," said Joanna, a piece of bacon on her mouth.

"Well we'll do something about that," muttered Red. He ruffled Maize's tuft of bright chestnut colored hair and stole a piece of her bacon, the only affection for his daughter he ever showed. He was kind to Dual but wasn't usually around to play with either of them. Play was for smeets, said Purple. Maize and Dual were quite capable of taking care of themselves; they just chose to live with their mother, which was alright with her.

"Well, we also stopped by because there's a problem with planet Vort," said Red authoratively.

Mona looked up, interested.

"What problem?" she asked.

Red gave the window a suspicious look. Vortians were walking around outside, enjoying the early morning sunshine and clear, clean October air.

"The Vortians," he replied darkly.

"Ah."

Mona finished her meal and put her dish in the sink for GIR to wash later. It was so nice having a robot slave around.

"Are they rebeling again?" asked Maize. She was deeply interested in what her father did in outer space, not because she wanted to get off earth but because she liked adventure.

"It'd be easier to handle if they were. No, they aren't doing anything and that's suspicious," said Purple, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, they're pretty quiet. Makes me wonder if they're up to something," added Red.

Mona shrugged. In all honesty, her duties as an Elite Commander covered to leading Elite troops into battle, leading them in a fleet command position, and sometimes acting as an Elite herself and infiltrating places on her own. She could help; in fact, if she were any normal Elite Commander, it would have been her job to offer herself for the Tallest's plans.

"If we end up going to Vort itself to find out what, Maize can come with me, she's had military experience," said Red abruptly.

Maize made a silent cheer and hissed, "Yeessssssss!"

Dual looked indignant, both eyes wide.

"Let me guess. I'm too little, right?" he said sulkily.

Red leaned in close and got in his son's face and smiled.

"Yup. You're a tiny little thing," he teased. Dual got the joke and relaxed.

"You're lucky I'm so patient," he said, and he continued to eat his pancakes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Three years didn't show in the Ingram household.

Lavender and Henry, a.k.a. "Hank" still lived there with their son Chris, who was now almost nine years old. Pictures of him adorned the walls. In some of them there was also a purple-haired little girl.

Yes, Mish was still there.

She had grown a lot. She was nearly 6 inches taller than Chris and to their knowledge, she was only three years old! Mish admitted to not knowing why she was so big for her Earth age; Chris blamed her long, cat-like legs and ankles.

Lavender and Hank never regretted taking her in; they learned a lot from the little alien. For three years old, she was dangerously intelligent, too. They had caught her re-asembling their toaster one morning. When asked what she was doing, she had muttered something about making a component for a robot slave.

The bracelet round her ankle somehow doubled as a hologram projector and she commonly took on the guise of a purple-haired little girl with pigtails. Most of the time, however, since they lived so far out, she went around in her natural state- long, sleeveless zip-up shirt and a pair of dark underpants. She disliked pants; they felt constricting to her.

She spent a lot of time re-writing Hank's computer software; it wasn't a favor, she was just bored. Public school for humans was a joke- she had been skipped from first grade straight to high school and STILL kicked their academic butts. She was planning on making a ship to go into outer space, but part of her was afraid; the human's reluctance to go beyond what they knew had rubbed off on her.

Perhaps when she was ready.

She logged off of Hank's computer. He could now play any game online and win after the first turn. He got angry with her when she did this; she would reverse it when he got annoyed enough.

She grabbed a paperback novel by Anne Rice, stuck it into her PAK and headed outside. She wasn't allowed to drive their primitive cars yet but she did like to run.

Behind the little log cabin house was an enormous meadow of wild grass, guarded by woods, and it was towards these that she ran, stretching her muscles, sprinting, using her long legs and enormous feet to grab the ground and rip it up. Hank had timed her once; at her top speed, she could run nearly 20 miles an hour. Hank had remarked that this made her bird-like, or saurian; she had laughed.

In truth, she liked this little planet. The technology, primitive as it was, fascinated her. They put complicated things like cell phone transmitters into primitive things like cell phones; she could easily use one to make a transmitter strong enough to reach any planet beyond Pluto.

She ran towards the tree line and didn't stop to avoid the first tree she saw; instead, she braced her leg muscles, dug her clawed toes into the layer of pine needles, and leapt five feet straight up off the ground.

She landed in the lowermost branch and began to climb, using both her arms and legs and her metal spider legs. Her clawed fingertips dug into the tree bark and she had a superior view from her post.

In her free time, she loved climbing trees and seeing how high she could jump. So far, her record was five feet, but she wasn't done growing yet; she might be able to beat it.

She made her way to the top of the tree and in the very far distance saw the alien city. Of course she knew about the alien invasion; when the massive red ship descended, Hank and Lavender thought it was her people, come back to take her home, but she had seen these beings; she looked almost nothing like them.

She liked watching them from time to time. Their technology was undeniably superhuman. She had expressed a desire to go and see up close but Lavender and Hank had done something they almost never did and put their foot down. NO.

She would listen to them, for the time being anyway; she had a long time until she was ready to defy the humans who had refused to let her become just another science experiment.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I know it's long but PLEASE REVIEW!!

I might be doing a lot of time fast forwards lol. Next chapter I might go ahead by maybe another three years.


	3. Dark Vort intro

Sorry it took me so damn long, but here it is finally!! CHAPTER 3 WOOT!!

I was having plot issues and now I think I have it figured out!!

I am colabing on this with a fellow deviantart artist and let it be known here... DARK VORT, GALAGER AND DARK SLUSH ARE PURELY HER CREATIONS NOT MINE. I am merely the writing tool.

I am also fast forwarding it here by another three years. Maize and Dual and everyone are three years older. Maize is now a freelancing Elite. Dual... is simply lost and a little uncertain of who he is and where he belongs and all. L- Aora is becoming more and more restless and is now a whole foot taller. Earth is in a golden age. Nothing is wrong. The Vortians are still oddly quiet.

But this chapter doesn't start out on Earth. It will get back to mona and the rest soon enough

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

DARK VORT

The Vortians were quiet on Earth because Lard Nar was on Vort, warning them all to stay that way. The leader of the irken resisty was on hiatus; the girl was growing impatient. Any moment now she would contact them and when she did, it was his job to train her to be the peacemaker.

But on Vort is not where this starts.

Next to Vort is a smaller piece of planet, blood red in color and shaded forever in the wake of it's mother planet. It was avoided and shunned by the Vortians... in fact, no one dared even look at it's pale red glow in the sky at night.

It was shunned because of a race created by deranged irken scientists known as Dark Vortians.

From the sky, the planet looked creepy and foreboding. On the surface one would have screamed for their mothers.

Where the dark red sand and dust didn't dominate, dead trees littered the streets and the remains of grand stone buildings loomed over all. Destroyed houses were everywhere and the Dark Vortians there rarely roamed around without purpose. They were rarely even seen. You had to be looking for them. They could become one with the shadows.

The forests were the worst. Not one tree lived but there were plenty of animals, none of which were harmless. What caves there were and canyons and tunnels were best left alone. Everywhere one looked they could see grinning skulls, some with bits of flesh still hanging from the eye sockets, and bat-like creatures swarmed constantly. Grinning, glowing jack 'o' lanterns grinned from every dwelling and was the only thing that would be recognized by an Earther.

The Dark Vortians were not like normal Vortians. They were more than mere reflections of inner desires of evil. They _were_ evil. They gathered in groups and plotted. Murder. Kidnap. Ransom. Torture. They reveled in it, they enjoyed it.

They had a leader, named Dark Slush. He wasn't the oldest but he certainly was the strongest. He could have destroyed all life on Dark Vort... not that he would... but he was the smartest. He reigned in a once-grand building with only one single room, more of a temple than anything. Far in the back was a throne and Dark Slush was always here. He had never elft Dark Vort or been more than 200 feet outside, to anyone's knowledge.

They heard most of their news from their mother planet Vort. They knew Earth had been conquered and Vortian prisoners were going out. They disliked the Vortians. They ridiculed and shunned and fought them. They were enemies.

But then again, so were the irken scientists. No one was friend in this big bad universe.

They had their own agent on Earth keeping an eye on things, and his name was Galager.

If anyone could keep an eye out it was him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mish was outside again, doing what she did best.

It was midnight and very dark outside. Fireflies were having fun in midair. It was breeding seeason for them and Mish was on cloud nine, running to and fro, leaping and snapping at them. They tasted sort of sour but a little sweet. The crunchy texture was her favorite. Juices dribbled down her chin and she giggled; it tickled.

She was six earth years old now and even bigger than when she was three. Smarter, too, much to Lavender and Henry's dismay. Chris never let her hear the end of it. He was twelve years old now and almost five feet tall. Mish was five and a half feet. She hadn't changed a bit.

Especially not her love for snacking on bugs.

She had no idea she was being watched.

She jumped and captured fireflies on the edge of the very small lake on Lavender and Henry's property and all the while watched by a shadowy, horned figure in the bushes not twenty feet away.

He narrowed his orange eyes and lowered his flame spike-shaped orange horns in suspicion. These were the brightest things about him. All else was cloaked in shadow.

He watched the female for over fifteen minutes before determining she wasn't Irken. After another five minutes, he could conclude she wasn't Vortian either. Her eyes were a bright orange-yellow with red sworls somewhere deep inside even in the darkness and he could see she was no threat. The girl was jumping and twirling and eating bugs!

He activated the watch looking device on his wrist and a pair of red eyes in shadow appeared there. It was Dark Slush. The leader of the Dark Vortians.

"This had better be good, Galager."

"Sir, I have located a being apparently free of enslavement but she appears neither human, Irken or Vortian. Shall I bring her in for interrogation?"

Dark Slush hesitated.

"Yes."

Galager shut off his watch and activated his cloaking device. He felt his body become shadows and snaked across the grass towards the unsuspecting alien girl. She sat on her hind legs just like a deer or a dog now and had a look of innocent joy on her face as she munched on something black with wings that glowed pale in the moonlight. She was eating what looked like a butterfly.

She tilted her head to the side suddenly and Galager gave pause. He may have been cloaked but he still resembled a shadow. Quickly he snuck into her own shadow. Better. Now she couldn't see him.

He waited until she turned away from him and began picking the gossamer wings out of her pointed teeth before he grabbed her wrist and dematerialized with her. She kicked and screamed out loud but it was too late.

He was taking her to Dark Vort and Dark Slush.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Galager rematerialized, whole and intact with the girl, just outside the temple like building where the leader of the Dark Vortians resided.

The girl beside him was his height but obviously a lot younger. A LOT. She was crying and whimpering and her sunburst eyes were watery with tears of pure terror. Like their leader, Galager figured she had never been off "her" own planet.

He felt sorry for the rough way in which he was handling her. He should at least tell her what was going on. He had just taken her over a million miles from the only home she had probably ever known to this planet of evil.

He tore off a section of the bottom of his uniform and told her to wipe her face off.

"I took you to my home planet, Dark Vort. My leader wants to see you," he said softly.

She sniffed and looked him up and down, her eyes lingering on his bright orange horns with the flame-shaped spikes. She smiled a little at them and reached up to touch them, but he backed away. He didn't feel _that_ sorry for her.

He took her by the wrist, noting that her skin certainly FELT vortian... just thicker somehow, like Irken skin. It was also a dull gray-green. Mostly green.

She looked around at everything, more curious than afraid now, her eyes wide, the tri-color of the hottest flames, orange red and goldenrod.

He led her up the stairs and past the dias that marked the doorway and into the chamber itself. Here it was all shadows. A layer of red patina and dust snaked around the floor in little cyclones by the breeze. There was no sound except the girl's ragged breathing.

Very slowly, a pair of oval red eyes appeared out of the shadows and down stepped the leader of the Dark Vortians.

His horns were swept back and extra pointy but colored dark bloodred and black and his outfit revealed only parts of his sides and arms. The entire thing was red and black and he wore a black mask over his eyes, which were the color of ruby human blood. He was only half an inch taller than the girl.

"What is your name?"

His voice was deep and echoed slightly in the mostly-empty room but it wasn't scary at the moment. It could be when he got angry but at the moment he was merely curious.

"Um... Mish," she said quietly, cautiously.

Dark Slush noticed the thick, stellmesh bracelet around her ankle. It was carbonite alloy, a very strong Irken metal. He saw the markings and read them as easily as he could Vortian. Seeing the irken symbols brought a small thrill of fear into his spine but he knew at sight that this girl was not irken or Vortian, although she was very pretty.

"L-Aora-Kianna. Not Mish. Mish is what the humans called you?" he asked.

L-Aora-Kianna looked up at him, curious, followed his gaze, lifted her left foot and peered at her bracelet. She lost her balance and fell on her backside. Dark Slush caught sight of an Irken Pak.

The girl sat up and giggled cutely at her own clumsiness and got to her feet, bending and twisting much like a two legged deer with tyrannosaur feet.

Not that they knew what these animals were.

"What are you?" he asked.

The girl looked down at her own enormous three toed feet, which were tri colored, and shufled them nervously.

"I... don't know, really. I've been on Earth all my life, about six years now, I guess... Lavender says I look like a cross between an Irken and a Vortian," she said.

Dark Slush had no friggin idea who Lavender was but the fact that she was a hybrid was obvious enough. He gathered the shadows closer to him and employed them, using them to get a read on her, to figure out if she was friend or enemy. They told him she was eleven years old in Vort years, old enough to breed but not quite old enough to be an adult. She was only a few years younger than he was, in other words.

They also told him that she was extremely intelligent and very clever but had the heart of a child, truly innocent and virtually harmless. She could be trusted.

He let go of the shadows and nodded his head at Galager. He was dismissed. He crept back into the shadow and left the building.

They were silent for a moment until the bugs started to come out. They glowed under the black-ish-purple sky that never changed above Dark Vort. The girl noticed one and was immediately intrigued. She began chasing them with her long, graceful legs, but what really surprised him was when she leapt straight up into the air and snapped at one with her pointed teeth.

"What are you doing?" he asked darkly.

She landed crouched down, a bug in her jaws. There was a sickening crunch as she bit through it. She slurped her dark purple tongue over her lips, extending it to nearly a foot long and smiled cutely.

"Chasing bugs. It's fun, you should try it sometime!"

The unfamiliar words piqued his curiosity.

"Fun"?" he repeated hollwoly.

She looked at him quizzicaly.

"Yeah. Fun, you know... happy?" she asked.

He shook his head sadly. He rarely ever left this building or his throne and if he went outside, it wasn't very far.

He had no inkling about this "fun" she spoke of.

L-Aora giggled and shocked him mightily when she took him gently by the wrist and began dragging him towards the world outside. No one DARED ever touch him like this. He was the leader of the Dark Vortians. He was respected for his evil plots. He was the leader of all evil on Dark Vort.

And this girl, this strange, innocent girl, was dragging him outside, eager to show him the universe.

Naturally, he dug his feet in a little.

"Wait... outside?"

She turned back and gave him a quizzical look, then smiled sweetly. Her teeth were longer and sharper than any Vortian's teeth.

She gave a gentle, insistent tug on his arm and he pulled back a little more. They were on the steps now.

Dark Slush shook his head. She was innocent and frshly carefree. She knew nothing of this planet or the inhabitants. And she was very pretty, but he just wan't ready to leave yet. Maybe... sometime, he felt he might go with her, if she were to return... but not now.

He had a planet to run and Vortians to keep out.

"Um... how do I get back to Earth?" she asked uncertainly, staring at the sky.

Dark Slush snapped his fingers and a shadow appeared at his side. Moments later, Galager materialized.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Take her back to Earth," he demanded.

She looked around for a moment and spotted a ruined Vort ship laying on its side. She ran over to it, her claws digging into the dirt and kicking up sand as she did so. Galager noted she ran almost like a giant bird might, minus the head bobbing.

"What's she doing?" asked Galager.

Dark Slush watched as the girl hopped up onto the wreck and began welding sections of the hull away with lasers from her PAK.

She walked back holding two thin sheets of metal from the hull about the size of her head and a few wires and gadgets. She crammed as much of it as she could into her PAK.

"It's a wreck, right? I;m trying to build my own ship and humans just don't have the parts... I didn't think the Irkens would like me stealing from them, either," she admitted.

Dark Slush nodded.

Galager took her hand and in a whisp of black, shadowy ribbons, they vanished.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I introduced Dark Slush, Galager and Dark Vort!! Pretty much Tallest-Purple101's entire plotline thingy... THESE ABOVE MENTIONED THINGS ARE HERS, NOT MINE!! We're just collabing. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. A new friend

Okay, I know you're probably all confused by now and wondering "what the hell? This is supposed to be a sequal, not some stupid story about a child-like vortian irken hybrid!

To be honest, there's a lot going on. Aora is a focal point and now the main character. Mona will just be in the background from now on.

ON WITH IT!

Oh, and thanks muchly to the Rainbow Tallests, Orange, Yellow, Purple and Blue! Nathan, Paris and Vonnie, Carrie you guys are the soul that keeps me writing this crap, so GRAZIE!

Again, an explanation and the reason there are two zim's.:

Irken is born with soul

PAK is introduced with a second stronger soul

PAK soul suppresses weaker soul along with hormones and whatever else

Zim dies and both souls survive, PAK soul and weaker soul, aka Zim2

Zim rebirths himself with his PAK soul, splitting his other half for good

Zim2 is granted a new body.

I hope this clears it up!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Galager let the girl loose in the meadow that, unbeknownst to him at least, was where she had been found in the first place. He quickly melded into the shadows, so that even when she gained her own two feet again and demanded to know where he was, she could not see him in the darkness.

Eventually, she gave up and trotted over to the log cabin further towards a bare dirt road.

Figuring Dark Slush would want him to keep an eye on her for the time being, he drifted away, across the trees among the moonbeams and starlight and landed in a shady clearing near what would turn out to be the Irken Empire's Central City on Earth.

SASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"MOM, DUAL STOLE MY GAME AGAIN!"

Dual sighed and relinquished the game slave to his older sister. She snatched it back and stormed off, leaving him with nothing to do.

His father, Tallest Red, and Purple were off in their flagship, orbiting some planet called Nookietem. His sister was usually off patrolling the planet with the other, older Elites. She never missed a chance to tease him about having no proper rank, in which cases he reminded her that she wasn't full Irken, no matter how much she tried to pretend.

He petted his mother's pregnant kitty and flinched when she spun around and sank her needle teeth into his hand and zoomed off.

"Jeez, even the cat is against me today. There's nothing to do," he muttered. He wiped the darker-than-normal green blood off his hand and gotto his feet to wander outside. No one ever bothered him there.

He pulled on his overshirt, a dark red t-shirt with black puzzle-piece lines down the front. It reached his feet and fluttered behind him in the breeze. He loved the Irken race's technology.

He told his other he was going out, sidestepped Joanna and Zim2 and began walking towards the woods.

The Central City where the Tallest made their home when they were here was indeed grand. It was bigger than the pictures of the human city he had seen before the invasion (before he was born) and more beautiful. The lower, flatter buildings were for the human and Vortian slaves, while the taller, grander ones were for visitors, tourists and vacationers.

Per order of his mother, and respect for fellow Tallest Red, Purple had personally decided that the humans would be spared the usual cruel treatment (unless they misbehaved). The Vortian slaves were not so lucky. As he walked past the corner store, featuring human knickknacks and antiques, he witnessed an Irken slavedriver mercilessly electrocuting a Vortian.

He ignored it and walked into the forest behind his house.

He wasn't aware he was being watched.

Yet Galager was still there, watching the Irken boy and wondering what his agenda was. He wore no military uniform, so he must be civilian, yet he carried himself indifferently. Young though he was (little more than a smeet, actually) he walked like a commander.

Perhaps an undercover spy?

He followed within the boy's own shadow, making no noise, and paused when the boy sat down against a thickset tree and leaned his head back. His eyes were odd colored. His antennae were double-barbed. He would not be allowed a military ranking with those defects. The child was defective. Galager had nothing to fear.

Footsteps alerted him to a new presence. The girl hybrid came into view, catching bugs as always.

Her arrival surprised Dual. He started and looked over.

She was Vortian... no wait... was she?

He saw the Vortian legs and knees and horns, but then, her skin, horn color and feet were Irken. She was a perfect mix of the two.

And very pretty, with her sunburst-colored eyes.

"Oh... I didn't see you there," she said. She ignored the fluttering dragonflies and approached him cautiously.

Dual didn't hate the Vortians like some other Irkens. He just thought they looked funny.

Nevertheless, he got to his feet and backed away from the girl.

"No, wait! I've never met an Irken before. What's your name?" she asked.

Dual hesitated.

"Um... I'm only part Irken, but my name is Dual... what are you?" he couldn't help asking.

She took a step closer to him and stepped into sunlight. Her eyes seemed to glow and shift colors, from sunburst to such a fiery orange-yellow that he couldn't look away.

"Well, up until yesterday, I thought my name was Mish. According to my bracelet, my name is L-Aora-Kianna. I'm a hybrid," she replied.

Dual looked down to her ankle and indeed, the irken markings there said her name.

"A hybrid, huh? Me too. My mom was born human, but now she's mostly Irken," he admitted.

L-Aora looked confused for a moment.

"I don't know my mother, or my real family. The humans I live with found me in the meadow behind their house, just back there," she said, jerking one finger over her shoulder. Following it, Dual caught sight of an Irken PAK.

Dual smiled for the first time that day. He was willing to bet no one knew she was here, or he would have heard of it by now, both his parents being high ranking military officers in the Armada. So she was here and hidden from the Irken Military... a possible friend?

Irk knew his sister didn't care.

"Wanna be friends?"

The question took him by surprise.

"Uh... sure!" he replied.

The deal was sealed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Galager watched suspiciously as L-Aora led Dual to her human family's home. Already he had gained valuable knowledge. She had not been born here on Earth, but left here.

He watched them as a shadow as they chased each other around the meadow and terrorized the human boy in the house, who looked to be about twelve or so. His parents looked on with a frown. They distrusted Irkens, apparently.

Halfway through it, there was a cry of pain. Dual had yanked on Aora's horns and revealed them to be horn-like antennae that could be moved just like a Vortians. She jerked her head and her left one went back to its original swept back position.

As dark approached, the sky turned into a dazzling ranbow of color, from bright blue to indigo to goldenrod shot through with streaks of the most tender pinks and bloodreds. He would have to tell his leader about this, too. Earth was even more beautiful than Vort. Perhaps they could steal Earth away from the Irkens...

He teleported back up to Dark Vort to make his report.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!

See, I told you I didn't forget about any of my original OC's from part one :P

Dark Vort, Galager and Dark Slush copyright Tallest-Purple101, NOT ME!


	5. Test flight

I know I haven't updated this in forever, so here I go! Wee!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dual played with the carefree hybrid nearly every day after that, but his parents and sister never once caught sight of her. Dual kept it that way on purpose; either they would demand to know more about her and what she was or they wouldn't approve.

L Aora didn't know why she had been created or even who her real parents were.

Despite his new friendship, Dual was still cautious. He could swear that sometimes, out of the corner of his eye, he saw shadows move where there was nobody standing, and they were always around her, as if the shadows somehow protected her.

She didn't seem to notice them, and if she did, she gave no indication.

What she needed the most help with was her ship. So far it resembled a cabin-sized, sleeker version of an Irken spittle runner, but the swept back "wings" doubled back around to end in laser cannons and the engines had come from an outdated Vortian model. It was painted a deep gray, so dark it mirrored the night sky, and she had painted over that with some special type of varnish that made it like a giant mirror. When in space, it would be nearly invisible.

The inside was practically hollowed. The humans didn't have the technology to make a hi-tech spaceship, so she had apparently scavenged what she could from the Central City. It didn't look that bad.

But it wouldn't fly, she insisted, if she didn't get better parts.

So for the past week, Dual had been scavenging better, newer parts for her ship. G-force compensators, nitrus boosters, dark matter processors, a decent battery, an adequate hyper speed drive, everything. In another day, he would ask his father for the last thing she needed, and it was something that was kept close watch on; the on board computer and artificial intelligence chip.

He approached his father about it the very next day and by now his parents were getting suspicious.

"I know you've been scavenging for spare parts, Dual, but what for?" his mother demanded.

He sighed.

"I have this... friend. He's trying to build a ship to get off of Earth to go find his home planet. But he needs an on board computer and doesn't want to steal it," he admitted. If he said the word "she", his sister would assume it was a girlfriend.

"Sure, fine, take one, just as long as he doesn't, you know, steal it," said Tallest Purple, waving a one-fingered hand.

Dual didn't wait for a second-guess. He dashed off right away to go and beg one off the nearest dealer, and an A.I. chip to go with it.

"Did you get them??" L-Aora asked the minute he ran out of the forest carrying the things.

"Obviously! When I said "he" didn't want to steal them, Purple gave right in. Come on! I'll let you test drive it!" he said, grinning.

L-Aora grabbed the on board computer from him and sprinted like mad for her unfinished ship, eager to get it finished.

Dual smiled and shook his head. She was so carefree and innocently uncomplicated, yet so damn intelligent. Too smart, really. She figured out how to install the on board computer simply by looking at the connectors and figuring it out. Immediately, the ship came to life and lights began blinking. A low hum filled the air. She grinned, revealing pointed Vortian teeth, and she did an odd little jig.

"Don't forget this," said Dual. He handed her the artificial intelligence chip and she installed it.

"You need to program it. Want me to help?" he offered.

"I can get it. Why don't you go home for a bit? I wanna test fly this thing!" she said excitedly. The shadows flitting around her disappeared inside the ship with her and Dual frowned. She seemed unaware. He opened his mouth to say something and he blinked. He could swear the shadow just behind her opened deadly-looking orange eyes and made a shushing gesture.

"Maybe I will go home for a little while," he said nervously, still staring at the twisting, writhing shadows.

He waved goodbye to his odd friend and L-Aora got to work wiring and programming the ship. For a base artificial intelligence, she decided on helpful and cheery but obliquely stubborn and downright annoying when disobeyed.

There. She was all done.

Suddenly, through the clear cockpit dome, she saw Chris and Lavender step out of the house. Lavender looked angry and Chris looked smug. L-Aora wasn't one to hate anybody but right then her feelings came close to hate. That boy had always hated her, for being the most unique and the most "loved" or so he said. Now he had gone and told on her and her finished ship to get her in trouble!

"Mish, you get out of that ship right now, young lady! What if the Irkens catch you??" she demanded, her thick, curly blond hair getting frizzy the way it did when she was mad.

"Yeah, _Mish_. What If the Irkens catch you? Mom and dad could be imprisoned for harboring an _alien_," added Chris smugly.

"You've always been bitter, Chris. Because you're human. But I don't hate you for it. I'm old enough now, Lavender. I built this ship myself and now I'm going to fly it," she said matter-of-factly.

She started the engine and grinned when she heard it turn. She activated the controls and felt the ship rise to a hover.

"MISH YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Lavender screamed.

L-Aora was now too far above her to make herself be heard, so she activated an intercom system Dual had hooked u for her.

"My name's not Mish. It never was. It's L-Aora-Kianna. You can call me L-Aora," she said, smiling.

She accelerated and shot over the trees.

It was awesome! The trees and sky switched places as she did loops and flips and once she righted herself again, ground and sky became blurred. She activated the hyper speed drive and shot like a cork straight for the stars.

She was doing it. She was going into outer space!

Unfortunately, she was also seen by the Almighty Tallest.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!! Yes, i'VE been cleaning up my stories since one of my "ways to annoy" stories got deleted by the almighty, all powerful fanfiction dot net admins. No really, I admire them. I have been a part of this site for five years or more and what they've done is awesome.

But I didn't want to get banned or frozen, so I have taken the liberty of clearing up all "non stories: that is, a story that is simply big long lists.

Anywho, now that that's ot of the way.

REVIEW!!


	6. Approach to Vort

Okay, I KNOW I haven't updated this in FOREVER, even though me and TallestPurple101 have already collab-ed a plot line for this but I've been so busy with art requests and work and trying to figure out a plan for my big move out of my mom's house and all...

now that I'm done with the excuses, time for the update!

L-Aora just finished her spaceship, FINALLY and she's taking it for a ride beyond the stars... but someone saw her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mona saw it. Maize saw it. Tallests Red and Purple saw it, as well as most of the Elites out training in the sunshine.

A very heavily modified irken spittle runner with custom gun turrets, painted to mirror the night skies, leaving Earth's atmosphere.

"Who was that?" Mona demanded quizzicaly.

Dual shuffled his feet nervously. It was now or never. Time to fess up, as the humans said.

"Um... that was my friend I said wanted to go see their home planet..." he began.

Mona, who knew him by now, raised an eyebrow.

"And-?" she finished.

Dual rolled his eyes and looked up at her.

"He is really a she and she's a hybrid like me, only Vortian and Irken. She wanted to go see her home. I helped her," he admitted.

Maize, as was expected, took the time to laugh and point at him.

"Hhahaha, I KNEW you had a girlfriend somewhere out there, you're always going into the woods!" she teased.

"Please, would you cut it out? She's not my girlfriend, she's just a smeet, only six in Earth years," he scolded her. He didn't see the humor in this.

"Really? Vortian, huh? Interesting. I'll just hail her then," said Red.

"Dad, no! Don't! She doesn't know anything about the Vortians!" Dual insisted. He had a feeling it was more because of his calling him "dad" for the first time in his life that made him pause and nothing else.

However, Purple hailed her up on a wrist communicator, since he only had one now.

There was a beeping noise that all could hear because it was so quiet outside. Earth was a peaceful place without all the bustling human cities.

A face appeared then, L Aora's. She looked ecstatic. Behind her there was nothing but empty space and stars, like shards of ice stuck on black velvet. She was there, she was finally doing it... realizing her dream and finding out who she was. Dual envied her. Her task for meaning was a lot simpler than his.

"State your name, rank and mission, or we revoke all your snack privileges!" demanded Purple in a jaunting, whiny voice.

She laughed and again, Dual thought he caught sight of the orange-eyed shadow. It saw him and Dual saw dozens of razor sharp teeth in a crooked, evil grin.

He suddenly feared for his friend.

"Aora, watch out, it's behind you!" he warned her.

She twisted around to look behind her and she giggled again.

"No, silly, that's just Galager. He's kinda strange like that. Anyway, does someone know the way to Vort? I'm trying to find out where I cam from," she asked.

"HEY!.... That's a Dark Vortian! What are you doing hanging out with THEM? They're evil, you know," said Purple.

L-Aora narrowed her sunburst eyes and made a face.

"You see evil. I see mischief. There's a difference. And anyway, he won't hurt me," she replied.

"How do you know? He looks pretty evil to me," said Dual.

The shadowy figure materialized and formed an almost-black skinned dark vortian with bright orange horns with flame-shaped spikes on them and he nudged Aora aside, so all they could see was him. His eyes blazed a hateful, halloween orange.

"She knows because I told her. Those are my orders. Look after her and make sure she's not hurt. Your little friend is safe enough with me, _boy_," he sneered.

Dual didn't like the emphasis he'd put on the word, but he believed him. If the leader of the Dark Vortians had ordered Aora protected, then almost nothing could hurt her now.

It made him sad and a little jealous. He would give anything right then to be anywhere but Earth, the home he'd known all his life.

She looked happy.

"What do you know about the Resisty?" Tallest Red demanded suspiciously.

L-Aora's expression went from happy to very confused.

"The what?" she echoed, looking very much like a smeet.

"You know, I don't think she DOES know anything about the Vortians, Red... she seems kinda... stupid," said Purple.

Dual rounded on his superior furiously.

"She is _not_ stupid! She built that ship on her own!" he growled.

Even his sister looked at him in astonishment. Not one of them had ever yelled at either of the Tallests. Dual had always held his father in high esteem, both as a parent and as a leader, but L-Aora was his friend and she was innocent. She didn't have anything to do with this!

No one said anything about his outburst but one of the slavedrivers who usually hung around one or both tallests glared at him. He glared right back.

They both looked back to the Dark Vortian in the communications hologram and L-Aora nudged him aside once more. She saw Dual and waved happily.

"Hi, Dual! It's really cool up here. You should see it!" she said in a giddy tone of voice. She was truly happy.

"If you're going to Vort, do us a favor. Keep an eye on Lard Nar," said Red grimly.

L-Aora grinned so wide her eyes virtually disappeared in an expression of joy.

"Okay, bye!" she said cheerfully as if she hadn't even heard. She cut the transmission.

As her brand new ship zoomed through space, she hugged herself and giggled joyfully. The Dark Vortian Galager watched with casual disinterest.

"You've never been off of Earth before?" he asked, his deep voice echoing slightly in the space of the cockpit. There were three rooms on the ship, including the cockpit; she had turned one into a sort of bedroom, complete with her bed from "home" and a few books for reading. She had turned the other one into a storage chamber.

"Well, I wasn't born on Earth, but all I remember sometimes is a laboratory and this loud alarm. The faces are all blurred," she admitted.

Galager didn't have anything to say to that. He typed in coordinates on the ship's navigational system.

"Redirecting," said the on-board computer.

"Heading for Vort. I'm going to leave you for Dark Vort once we get within the planet's perimeters. Dark Vortians aren't welcome on Vort," he said flatly.

L-Aora looked confused.

"Why not?" she asked.

Galager sighed. Had no one ever really told this girl about Vort and Dark Vort?

As the ship flew automatically towards the destination planet of Vort, Galager decided to tell her so she didn't say anything stupid.

"Years ago, an Irken scientists tried to clone a Vortian using irken technology. It didn't work, really... just created one of us. A dark vortian. We're evil and have evil powers, hence the name Dark in front of all our names," he began. L-Aora looked fascinated.

"But there are hundreds of you. The irken scientists tried that many times?" she asked.

Galager nodded.

"I won't tell you how we live or how Dark Slush became our leader; that story is too long. But ever since Vort found out about the illegal experiments, they've shunned us. We're "inferior" to them or something. We live on Dark Vort, one of Vort's moons. Once we get within range, I'll teleport out of this ship and back to Dark Vort. I can't protect you on Vort, and neither can Dark Slush. You'll have to fend for yourself. Do you understand?" he explained.

L-Aora nodded uncertainly. She didn't know how to fight! What if she got in trouble? She wasn't exactly Vortian...

"I could use my human diusguise? My bracelet doubles as a hologram projector," she asked, standing one one giant foot and offering the other to show off the ankle bracelet that bore her name.

Galager shook his head.

"I'm going to show you a trick. You can harness shadows with this trick, but they can also hide you. Close your eyes and concentrate," he instructed her. If Dark Slush knew he was telling this girl how to harness shadows, he would get into trouble... he wasn't even sure she could do it, not being a dark vortian.

She closed her eyes.

Galager put a hand on her forehead. Her skin was very warm.

"Focus on hiding in the shadows. Become them, let them become you. Want to hide. You have to want it. Now concentrate!" he said loud enough for only her to hear.

The air around her was shimmering, as if in a heat wave. Galager was immediately uneasy. This wasn't supposed to happen. The hand on her forehead became unbearably warm and he removed it as if burned; There was a bright light surrounding her, like sunlight, but so close... too close.

Her body was bathing in bright sunlight and the heat was too much! He had no idea what she was doing, or how, or what it was, but he had to get out of there before he was burned by a sun that wasn't there!

He teleported for Dark Vort, leaving her alone.

L-Aora smiled, feeling happy. She was deliciously warm and very content.

"PROXIMITY WARNING: HEAT SHIELDS ACTIVATED," said a mechanical voice.

It snapped her out of her concentration and she was so startled to see the bright light surrounding her that she stumbled and fell. The light dissipated.

"Wh... what was that? Galager? Where'd you go? Hello?" she called out, getting to her feet.

He was gone.

Uneasy and a little confused, she hugged herself and looked out through the front screen of her ship, alone now, and strangely cold. She shivered.

Her ship flew on, closer and closer to Vort.

She grinned and decided to activate the hyper speed drive.

She pushed a button and dragged the slider bars to maximum and jammed the lever into seventh gear.

Straps came out of her seat and strapped her in tight and the ship flew forwards as if flung by a ginat.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" she screamed. She could feel her cheeks flying back from her face!! This was insane!!!

"Proximity warning: Planet ahead," said the ship.

Up ahead of her was what could only be Vort.

It was HUGE... bigger than Earth, even, surrounded by a beautiful, filmy, silver-gray mist, like fog, only not as she steered the ship closer, through the mist, she saw that the oplanet's surface was mostly light purple.

The light on the dash beeped and flashed red. She was being hailed.

She pushed the button and an Irken face appeared there.

"State your name, rank and reason for visiting Vort," he said roughly.

"Uh.... um. My name is L-Aora. Um. I don't have a rank, really. I'm from planet Earth," she said.

"Reason for visit?" he demanded. His dark purple eyes narrowed at her, studying her. Hopefully, with the lights in her cockpit dimmed, her dark charcoal-colored horns resembled irken antennae.

It seemed to work.

"Personal reasons, but I promise I won't interfere with anything. Consider me a tourist with permission from the Almighty Tallest," she said sternly. If she was going to talk to irken military personal, it was better she didn't sound so perky. No one trusted happy people, for some reason...

"I'm calling them for confirmation now."

There was much clicking and the irken's partially-covered face was reflected with blue and multi-colored light. There was muttering voices and the irken's demeanor changed.

"You're cleared. Have a nice time!" he said. He cut the call and L-Aora flew closer to the planet's surface.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sir, I thought you might want to know... I've been monitoring planet Vort's transmission activity and the girl is there. She's _there_," said the Resisty flagship's communications officer.

Lard Nar's horns perked up, shocked, and his eyes went wide.

He dashed to the control panels and accessed the video feed for all incoming traffic to Vort. He saw a heavily modified, darkly painted irken spittle runner, but he couldn't see who was at the controls. All he saw was a glimmer of orange and yellow... those eyes.

She hadn't just contacted him when she was ready.

She had built her own ship, and she was _there_.

"Turn this thing around! We head to Vort!" he demanded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Galager appeared in a shimmer of the shadows at the foot of his throne, on his knees and doubled over. There were patches of discolored flesh on his arms and lower legs and he was sweating profusely.

Dark Slush, alarmed, got to his feet and approached him.

"What happened to you??!" he demanded, slightly annoyed at having been disrupted.

"L... Aora... I tried to show her how to hide herself... with shadows and she harnessed ...sunlight instead... So hot... it burns," he panted.

"Where is she?" Dark Slush demanded cruelly.

"Probably on Vort by now. She's looking... for answers about her birth...," Galager panted.

Dark Slush growled somewhere deep in the back of his throat. On Vort she might not last long. She wasn't a dark vortian but she wasn't vortian, either.

But he couldn't leave his throne room... he was still wary... But the girl...

Feeling conflicted, he stood where he was and thought.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!! Sorry it took so damn long, but I've been busy and stressed and stuffs... myeaaah


	7. Unrest

FINALLY!! So my good friend didn't IMPLODE in on herself, here is the next installment of NB.

Awwww, her baby is gonna be kicked out of the nest soooon!

Please review or I'll give you satanic head bitey. (my small tribute to Jhonen Vasquez)lol

just a note... I havent drawn her yet, but dark skorsh is my character ^_^ as soon as I draw her, I'll be sure to give you all a link XD

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dark Slush sat there at the foot of his throne, where he'd spent all his life, in this building and around it... he was shocked to hear a voice at the door to the temple, and it wasn't Galager's.

It was female.

"Hello, my _Lord_."

She was quickly joined by five others, all silhouetted by the sky outside. For some reason the skies had been more of a blood red and black sunset lately. It was probably because a very very small "sun" was visiting Vort.

They walked forward until they were right in front of him and he narrowed his eyes. He recognized the female, alright. Dark Skorsh. She had been one of the Dark Vortians to challenge his leadership position when he had come to Dark Vort.

Her horns were a violent shade of a toxic-looking purple spiked with poisonous black barbs and her eyes were a dull, dead black. Her skin was an unsuual shade of lavender and at both wrists, he knew, she had hidden knives. Her outfit was outrageously skimpy because she never bothered taking care of it. Only her arms, the fork of her legs and her breasts (such as they were) were covered fully; the rest of it was littered with holes so it was impossible to tell at which point it had been an actual outfit.

The others were covered in battle scars and fight scars; the one on the far left had one horn severed almost completely.

Dark Slush got to his feet, sensing trouble, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was ready for a conflict, but not what happened next.

Dark Skorsh bowed low, revealing quite a bit of cleavage, and looked up at him, a sick grin on her face, the scar at the corner making her otherwise pretty face into something deadly.

"I come in peace for once, my Lord," she said, again putting a sarcastic lilt to the word.

"And what is the meaning of this then, Skorsh?" Dark Slush demanded. He stood up on the bottom of his throne so he was elevated up above her. Twelve pairs of eyes looked up at him, orange, green, yellow, two red, and black.

Skorsh stepped more fully into the light, the smile gone from her face.

"You think I'm gonna tell you?" she said coldly. She snapped her fingers and before Dark Slush could summon any sort of power, the yellow-eyed dark vortian darted forward quick as lightning and stabbed at his ankles with something. Dark Slush jumped and landed on top of the ruffian.

He spun round and without thinking, he aimed a bolt of dark energy straight at Skorsh.

It hit her in the face and she snapped her head around on her neck and gave a sharp cry of pain.

When she looked back at him, she had a new scar, turning her left eye into a bloody mass of scar tissue and burned flesh. She was now half blind in that eye.

She snarled like a feral animal and, shoving everyone else aside, she jumped on him and began wailing every inch of him she could reach!

He couldn't get a decent line of sight, so he summoned shadows once more and commanded they protect him.

The punches and claws kept coming... where were the shadows?

Then it hit him, literally; she was keeping them at bay, blocking his powers!

He began struggling, fighting her back, clawing her face, tearing at her clothes. One of her knives slipped out of her sleeve and she began stabbing him, everywhere she could reach that wouldn't kill him.

"You'll... PAY... I want you... to SUFFER!" she was screeching.

"Grab his leg! Get it on him!" she screamed at her henchmen behind her.

While she was distracted, Dark Slush took the opportunity to grab her around the throat and slam her head into the ground. She grunted in displeasure and he rolled out from under her and drove his elbow into her back.

He felt something snap shut around his ankle.

He began feeling drained... his arm muscles went slack and he fell, limp, to the ground.

Skorsh got to her feet, panting, bloody, bruised and battered, but she had a satisfied smile on herface all the same.

"You put up a fight but you can't fight anymore, Slush. That ankle bracelt is straight from Vort, designed to block the powers of a Dark Vortian," she boasted.

Dark Slush blanched and scrambled backwards from her, now defenseless. If what she said was true, then she had either been imprisoned on Vort and escaped (unlikely) or she had a contact there. Either way, he was screwed. Where else could she have gotten the bracelet?

Then he thought of who it reminded him of. The bracelet on L-Aora's ankle was almost just like the one he now wore, only it bore her name. Was it restraining her power, then?

No. Galager had said she was a small sun, harnessing sunlight and life... then the bracelet was... her bracelet was... it was designed to help... or hold back...

At this point, he saw Skorsh, grinning wickedly, leering down at him in all her evilyness. The last thing he saw was a vortian foot in his face and he blacked out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A gentle breeze cooled his heated forehead and the sounds... sounds of nature. Laying on something cool and lush and soft... he heard voices...

He slowly opened his good eye and saw faces he did not recognize and a sky flooded with unfamiliar colors... only one moon.. where was this?

"Poor thing... should we help him?"

"We helped Mish, I don't see the harm in it. Maybe he's okay."

His other eye bruised shut with congealed blood, he looked around blearily with his good eye. He was in some sort of field and it was night time. The trees... the sky... the ground...

This was not Dark Vort.

The realization that he was not home for the first time since his unorthodox birth on Vort struck him hard and he sat up lightning fast, ignoring the bright flares of pain racing through his entire body.

"Hey, take it easy! Lav, honey, look at him. His entire body is cut up and bruised and... stuff. How is he even alive?"

Dark Slush turned to the voice's source and saw a fleshy pink irken-ish looking thing with hair and some bulgy thing on his face with nostrilsand his first impression was _wow, is that guy ugly_.

Then he saw the female beside him and decided this must be where L-Aora lived. Galager had described both of these beings to him.

He looked around him once more. The grass, the trees, the sky... everything here was life and vibrant. Nothing was dead or even dying. It was night sky only had one moon, but it shone a fierce, bright white. The colors in the sky... pink, red, yellow, orange, blue, black... Dark Vort had once looked like this, before the Dark vortians had gone and killed it.

This place was beautiful.

"What is this place?" he managed to ask. A sharp pain in the side of his mouth made a jaw fracture evident. Breathing hurt. Both his legs were killing him. His left arm was obviously shattered. Even his horns hurt.

"Hey, what's this?" said the man suddenly.

Dark Slush followed his finger and saw a square mechanical device. He knew what it was. It was commonly used to leave holographic messages but not as a means of communication. Sort of like an advanced answering machine.

He pushed the release button and a holographic image of Dark Skorsh appeared, looking spiteful and jubilant.

"If you're seeing this now, Dark Slush, it means you've already been beaten and thrown to Earth. You'll see us sooner than you think, though."

How does it feel, Dark Slush? You, the strongest Dark Vortian of all time, beaten and degraded by a lesser? Your powers are blocked, you're beaten almost to the point of death... you'd better find help, my _Lord_... cause if you don't you'll bleed to death," and at this point, she began laughing like it was the funniest thing in the universe.

She paused, probably for dramatic effect, and then, as an afterthought, added, "oh yes. I forgot to mention one little thing. You're on Earth. And it's _crawling_ with Irken scientists. Have fun!"

She dissolved into laughter once again and the message ended.

Irken scientists... the thought of laboratories and irkens in general had him frozen in terror. His powers were blocked and he was defenseless... what did she mean by "sooner than you think"? Was she planning to take control of Dark Vort and lead them all into a fight for this planet?... what to do?

"So... you're Dark Slush? Who was that? What happened to you? Where's Mish?" demanded the ugly male human.

Dark Slush tried getting to his feet only to find that the ankle without the power-blocking bracelet was shattered like his arm.

"Argh!" he growled.

"Henry, dear, carry him into the house so we can try and save his leg, at the very least, okay?" said the woman.

Dark Slush decided to give up at that moment. If this was where L-Aora called home, then these people probably would not hurt him any more than he was already hurting. He allowed the ugly human male to pick him up and carry him into their home. Said home was brightly lit and very homey looking. He immediately felt welcome...

until he saw the inside.

It was plastered in pictures of bugs. There were pictures of insects to blown up it made him want to be sick on purpose. What kind of sick people were these???

"Ignore the insects, little alien, Mish's room doesn't have bugs at all," said the human female.

"Why... do you keep calling her Mish? Her name... ow... is L-Aora-Kianna," he corrected her.

"We've always called her Mish," said the human, shrugging. The movement of the human's shoulders made Dark Slush's shattered left arm shriek in pain.

The human carried him to a small room off of a small hallway and set him down on a pile of pillows and blankets. There was no bed. The walls were covered in pictures of nature and plants and flowers and trees... Dark Slush's mind reeled; was this what the rest of Earth looked like?

Dark Slush's last view before he gave in to the immense pain and decided to sleep was a picture of a field, guarded by enormous blue, snow-covered mountains, and he closed his eyes and welcomed an old friend and ally;

shadows.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

This chapter was so significant, I had to give Dark Slush his own chapter.

It was significant in that, he has never been off of Dark Vort since his birth and he has never seen any other building than the one his throne was in. this is not my idea. Dark Slush and everythign about him is © tallestpurple101

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. A problem back home

IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER SO HERE I GO! I've been really sick for the past week or so and I'm FINALLY getting over the worst of it

So here! An update for all you impatient ones!

Dark vort and dark slush is © tallestpurple101

invader zim and all affiliated with © viacom

\L-Aora and other OC's © me

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Awareness returned to him in subtle waves. The first thing he was aware of was the pain. His head, his legs, his arm, his chest, his back, all were sending hot bolts of pain to his brain.

The next thing he was aware of was remembering where he was, which wasn't Dark Vort.

He sat bolt upright, ignoring the pain, until that was the pain in his head caused him to black out again. When he came to once more, the first thing he saw was an irken face.

Panic stricken, he tried to summon shadows to protect himself but remembered the ankle bracelet he wore by force restricted his powers. With nothing more to do, he made himself as small as possible and tried to claw at the irken whenever he came too close.

"Why does he do that... thing with his hands?" asked a male voice.

The irken appeared to shrug, looking worried. He had purple eyes and wore a medic's uniform.

"Weeelllll........ he seems to be afraid... of me," said the irken flatly, one eye narrowed more than the other in an expression of skeptical confusion.

"Afraid of you? Why?" asked another voice, this one female. For a moment he hoped it was the girl but then something yellow and fuzzy hit him in the face and he saw hair. No, this female was human.

"Well, his skull is fractured. Four broken ribs, two broken legs, a broken wrist, arm and several broken fingerbones, broken horn... this guy is in a world of hurt," said the irken, half sarcastic and half sorry looking. He began to splint both Dark Slush's legs.

Dark Slush began to realize this irken was here to help him, not hurt him, and stopped fighting. He watched disinterestedly as the purple-eyed medic began to poke and prod his fingers, which hurt quite a lot, and inject him with a vile looking yellow fluid. His entire arm soon went numb.

"You were screaming in your sleep so we went into the central city and got an irken medic. We figured he would be able to help you," said the human female in what she thought was a kind voice, but Dark Slush could see the truth in her blue eyes; she was more interested in what he was and how he worked than his well being.

"My name is Shangri," said the medic with a humorless smile as he gave Dark Slush's arm a violent jerk. With a distant, painless SNAP, he felt his bones realign. (A/N: not a referenc to shangri la)

"Need to get back to Dark Vort... stop her... she wants a war for earth..." muttered Dark Slush in pain as the irken medic then went to work bandaging his aching head. His horn hurt the worst. He reached up a stiff arm and felt it; there was a deep crack running horizontal to the slight ridge where the blackness ended and the red spikes began.

"It'd be better if I just finished the job and ripped it off," muttered the irken, examining it next.

"Why are you helping me? I'm a dark vortian, not one of your irken invader _pets_" he said as coldly as he could manage.

Shangri shrugged nonchalantly as he bandaged Dark Slush's damaged horn and didn't reply for a moment.

"My job as a medic is to help ALL wounded, not just the normal aliens. Besides, I was getting bored with patching up irkens all day. This is a nice change of pace for once," he said as he began stitching up a small gash in Dark Slush's foot.

Dark Slush wasn't sure what, if anything, to say, so he said nothing.

Meanwhile....

L-Aora was having a ball. She had painted her skin human fashion so it looked gray and she blended right in with the other vortians, except she was much taller. Regardless, she got a lot of stares. She noticed that the vortians themselves had either dark to light grey or light purple skin and their eye colors ranged from green, red and purple, but no orange or yellow.

The planet itself was AMAZING, a lot of techy things and ships of every kind of everywhere she looked was just alien to her. She had never been off her own planet before.

"Excuse me," said a voice.

She spun around and saw a Vortian standing there looking at her. He had light grey skin and goggles over eyes the color of fresh lime. He wore a different uniform of dark blue jumper with a symbol on the chest.

"Are you looking for someone?" he demanded.

"Um... I'm not sure. This is my first time on the planet, actually," she muttered, faintly nervous. What if they found out she wasn't purely vortian??

"My name is Lard-Narr. Come with me," he demanded, and he spun around and began walking in the direction of a busy-looking spaceport. She had no choice but to follow him. As they walked she noticed that the true vortians walked different. Since they had no toes, they didn't have to pick their legs up so much with ever steo they took. L-Aora's feet, on the other hand, were about the size of her head and she with every step she took she had to pick them up more often. So THAT was why they were all staring at her.

He led her up a set of stairs and into what looked like a docked spacecraft.

Once inside the ship, her insides froze. Computers bays encircling the entire thing, large glass tank in the center, a strange but familiar smell in the air... why was this so familiar????

"L-Aora-Kianna, this was where you were born," said the one called Lard-Narr.

She looked around and touched the shards of the broken tube in the center of the room, gently. Distantly, she remembered the explosion that had rocked the ship, and a scream... had it been her?

"I've left this ship here as a reminder to all of Vort," said Lard-Narr.

"A reminder of... what?" asked L-Aora. She picked up a shard of broken glass on the floor. It was at least an inch thick. How had she broken out of that????

"We had hoped you would help liberate us from the Irken Empire," he replied coyly.

"What?!"

Lard-Nar paced around her, examining her from all angles.

"It's true. You are a perfect combination of Irken and Vortian! Vortian intelligence! Irken height!The physical strength of both combined! Vortians here noticed you! And with your height, the Irkens will LISTEN to you! You of all of us can stop this stupid war those morons have started," he ranted.

Suddenly, a panel in the ship sounded.

"A distress signal? From who??" muttered Lard-Narr. He pressed the button and the interior of L-Aora's ship appeared.

"Hey, that's my ship!" she exclaimed. She nudged the small vortian aside.

Her ship's artificial intelligence was hailing the relic she was in.

"I'm getting a distress signal to you from Earth. Something is wrong there. Dual says it's a Dark Vortian named Slush and he's demanding your presence," said the ship's voice.

Something wrong with Dark Slush??

"I'm on my way," she said, and cut the transmission.

"You can't go back to Earth! What about Vort? This... this is your home!" cried Lard-Nar.

L-Aora was in the doorway of the ship before she decided to reply.

"No, Lard-Nar. Earth is my home. I may have been born here, but... I don't know this place. Contact me later. For now, I have to get back."

She turned her back on him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

FINALLY!!!!!!! Are you happy now???!! review or else!


	9. Thrown away

Yes, okay I KNOW it's been WAY too long since I did anything on , but with school and medical classes and homework and job searching... there just hasn't been time ^^' Okay, well there HAS been some time (mostly spent RPing) but I just never felt like it....

Until now!

I have re-vamped my vortian/irken hybrid L-Aora-Kianna. She is four feet even and while dangerously intelligent, she still has the mind of an adolescent ^^ I have also put another "weapon" at her disposal..... the ability to sense and feel auras ^^ if you don't know what those are, look'em up ^^

earth age: 6 Irken age: less than one Vortian age: 11

Onto updating!

Invader zim (C) viacom L-Aora and all OC's (C)me Dark Slush and Dark Vort(C)TallestPurple101

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

L-Aora jumped into her ship and immediately started the engines. She looked behind her in the cockpit, however, and saw the Vortian named Lard-Narr chasing after her. She pushed a little blue button and a cheerfully colored robot arm made entirely out of Lego blocks swooped down and picked him up. She set him down at "arm's length" and used the ship's intercom system to tell him that she would be back, and she took off at hyperspeed.

"Computer, what is Dark Slush's erm.... status?" With her new friend in trouble, she was trying hard to sound like a strong, confident grownup, but it was hard... she was scared.

"Status unknown. Planet approaching," said the ship.

Up ahead in the window, she could see Earth, a pretty blue, white, brown and green marble floating in nothing.

She kicked in the thruster to avoid burning up in the atmosphere and came in to land outside the house, in the filed where she'd been abandoned by the one called Lard-Narr. She still didn't know what to make of that. She was created only to stop a war? No other reason? And Lard-Narr wanted her to go back just to talk about that? She had no mother, no father, no one who cared for HER, except here on earth, and if that made earth her home, than so be it. She had friends here, and a family who DID care about her.

So that was that.

She jumped out of the ship and ran into the house, her pudgy little legs and sharp claws kicking up dirt, and she burst into her bedroom to find...

...Dark Slush laying there, bandaged and broken, looking hurt and weak.

"Slushy!" she cried.

Dark Slush jumped at hearing her voice, and more so at hearing someone call him "slushy" and looked over. L-Aora was standing there, looking scared and worried. He saw Vortian soil on her feet. He knew she had been to see Vort.

For some reason, he was also glad to see her. A fellow non-human among humans.

She knelt next to him, sitting on her oddly jointed legs, and leaned in to examine his broken horn more closely. As she did so, it was the strangest thing... she seemed to radiate a heat more healing than any ointment the Irken medic Shangri administered. It was like... having something close to him that warmed him and healed him from the inside out. It was a different feeling, but not one he minded.

He reached up a hand and felt that his cracked horn had completely mended.

"How... how did you do that?" he asked.

L-Aora smiled shyly and tilted her head sideways. It was the strangest thing, but he swore her sunburst colored eyes were glowing, a gentle butter yellow. He blinked and the glow was gone.

"I just... do sometimes. I can feel what people are feeling and I can feel if they mean to hurt me or not... they have a glow around them sorta... Chris says it's 'cause I'm psychic..."

"PsyCHOTic," said a voice from the doorway. Dark Slush looked and saw a taller male child with messy blonde hair and steely blue eyes. He was glaring at L-Aora.

"Go away Chris, you got me in enough trouble already," she pouted, looking hurt.

The human boy called Chris made a face.

" "In enough trouble?" I got the beating of a lifetime for telling on you! After you left, my dad smacked me around the head for "being mean to my little sister"... I can't believe I ever called you that... you're not a sister... you're nothing but a little alien freak!" the boy growled. L-Aora cringed at his last words, but her fear quickly turned to anger. A pale orange glow surrounded her entire form and Dark Slush didn't need his powers to see that she was creating a veritable heat wave; the air around her was rising in temperature, from about 60 to soaring above 90 in five seconds. Dark Slush longed to edge away from her unbearable heat, but the human boy's skin began to turn red and then to crack and bleed...

L-Aora seemed to realize what was happening because her face became frightened and the glow dissipated, cooling the air around her by a considerable ammount. Dark Slush was dripping with sweat but otherwise unharmed; the boy Chris's face looked like a badly dehydrated peach, filled with cracks and pus and blood. He began crying with no tears, because there was no water at all in his body... he was dying before their eyes.

L-Aora of course looked horrified at what she'd done, tears welling up in those amazing eyes of hers and streaming down her face. She yelled for the two adult humans. Dark Slush scooched his butt up the wall and sat up straighter, pondering on what had happened... this must have been what burned Galager when he had tried to show her how to harness shadows... apparently, instead of shadows, she harnessed light and heat and joy, all things red.

The ugly human male and his fuzzy blonde mate rushed in and saw their son, and they were horrified.

"Chris!!! What happened! Who did this to you?!" his mother wailed, grabbing him by the shoulders. The male spared a glance at the only two non-humans in the room and he saw Aora crying... he connected two and two and as usual came up wrong.

"It was them... her and her friend, they did this..." he muttered, looking scared. The crying blonde woman glanced up and asked very softly, "who did this to my boy?"

L-Aora made a choked wailing noise and looked at her hands, as if seeing blood on them. The human man grabbed her by the wrist with one hand and a startled Dark Slush by the other wrist in his other hand, and he rushed them out of the house faster than L-Aora could protest.

"I never wanted to take you in, I only did it because Lavender insisted on keeping you, and you've been nothing but trouble! Taking everything apart and putting it back together again, my computer games, my laptop, that spaceship, now Chris, I've had enough! You've seen your home in outer space, now go home!"

And he slammed the door in their faces.

L-Aora was inconsolable, both because of Chris and the emotional hurt of being tossed out into the cold. It was dark outside. Not even the flittering bugs darting around them could distract her. Dark Slush had done a lot of evil things in his life, but the sound of something so pure and lighthearted making such a horrible sound broke his heart in almost as many pieces as Dark Skorsh had broken his legs.

Dark Skorsh was going to pay.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

DUN DUN DUUNNN!!!! Another chappy, wooo! Next chapter, you get so see the rest of the main characters again and find out more about her spooky powers of RED! mwahahaha 


End file.
